Wir3D
by AstoriaPheonix
Summary: The Death Note. A weapon for evil or justice, Light didn't know. It was the only thing he could never figure out. But the Death Note's holder, the demon of the Death Note, was nothing but evil. An evil presence that wants to rid of Light's soul and take out humanity. Between a battle of wits and the supernatural, Light doesn't think he'll have time to eat any potato chips!


Boredom. It plagued Light Yagami like an affliction. But despite his attempts to find interest and excitement in normal things he did in life, he never found what he searched for.

School was no challenge, obviously. He was easily the top student in the country.

He helped his father in cases when he could, but they were all the same, nothing really interesting about the classic criminal mind. Either way, he never got the credit, and it always went to the first man with an ounce of authority who called him off. Either way, they only lessened his faith in humanity, further than it already was.

But that changed. It _truly_ changed. And while Light wasn't ready to believe it, he was just too eager to see what the black notebook that had fallen out of the sky even was.

It could at least provide a slight excitement if anything.

And as Light walked out of class, he felt it.

He felt his affliction slowly healing.

Light stepped out into the courtyard, subtly gazing around for the book, sparing a glance and a lazy smile for a pair of girls who looked at him, gasping and smiling. Of course, he was loved by practically everyone he met, girls and boys alike. Obviously, he would be, with his perfect milky chocolate hair and caramel skin and bright smile that was just _oh so charming_. Usually, he would just brush them off, but he felt generous and cheery today.

Finally, after a short turmoil, he spotted the black book, laying so innocently on the cool grass. Light looked around skeptically before picking it up.

The moment his fingers grazed the leathery cover, he pulled his arm back with a jolt, gently rubbing his fingertips due to the strange electric shock he received. But despite this, he couldn't resist the urge to pick it up, even if it was against his better judgment.

_Death Note_. The words were written in strange handwriting on the cover, bright white on the black leather.

_What, like a notebook of death? Strange…_

Light opened the front cover, only to find the back of it covered in the same odd white handwriting. Only, there, it stated _DEATH NOTE: How to use it. _Below that stated a set of rules, so it seemed.

However, it was the first one that caught his eye.

_The human whose name is written in this note shall die._

Light's frown deepened.

_Strange, not to mention _twisted_. It doesn't seem too different from those chain letters you get._

Light put the book back down on the grass, planning to walk home.

_There must be something _wrong _with me…_ Light thought as he walked home, notebook tucked safely under his arm.

Light had read through the rules repeatedly and thoroughly, attempting to understand them at their full.

_Wow. If this is a prank, it's really detailed and well-thought-out… _Light thought, flopping down on his bed. _Gotta give them credit for _that _at least._

Light thought of trying it out, but had a battle with his better judgment. But of course, his curiosity won out, logic be damned. He quickly got up, pulled out a pen from the small pencil holder, flipped open the notebook, and positioned his hand to write, right before thinking.

_Wait. On the off-chance this actually does work, will that make me a murderer?_

Without thinking, the boy turned on the small T.V. in his room. Almost as if by fate, the news displayed a school and the name and face of a man who had taken children and adults hostage there.

Light waited a few minutes. _It's fine. It's fine. It's alright. You don't hafta kill him… _Light chanted like a mantra in his head.

He began to bring the suspects onto the roof, hiding behind them like a meat shield. He began to count down to when he would push the first person off. She was a child, a little girl with jet-black hair and large blue eyes that were clearly frightened. But Light noticed something: she was also unbearably calm. She was intelligent, understood that she was about to die, and knew every implication to it.

After much hesitation, Light began to write his name.

_Kouro Otoharada._

40 seconds passed. The girl was about to fall.

She didn't fall.

The criminal clutched at his chest in pain, before collapsing to the ground.

Light gasped. Unconsciously, he ran slender fingers through his brown locks.

_Coincidence. T-this _has _to be a coincidence._

But Light knew.

Of _course,_ he knew. He was no idiot. It was that voice. That _damned voice._ The voice that continued to pester him since he touched the notebook.

_You killed him. There's no other explanation. You saved that girl's life and the lives of many others. _Light groaned in frustration, clutching at his hair. _Imagine what you could do. You could kill anyone who dares attempt to hurt anyone. _Ever again_. You'll take that chance, won't you? For justice?_

"Shut up!" Light shouted to no one in particular. Well, he was actually shouting at the voice.

Strangely, the voice obediently quieted. Light sighed softly. He _had _to make sure that this wasn't a coincidence, one way or another.

Light stepped out of his house in silence, his usual poker faces carefully not giving away anything. As he drew near to the convenience store, the voice returned.

_Look around you, Light. Don't lie to yourself, you know that the world would be so much better without these people. Understand these things, please._

"Didn't I tell you to _shut up_?" Light whispered to the voice, his lips barely moving. But this time, the voice remained.

_Perhaps you did, but you can't really deny a part of your consciousness, now can you? _Light may have gasped or displayed a look of shock, but he didn't stop walking.

"Wait a minute, you're part of my conscious? You've been in my head my whole life?" The boy could barely keep his voice to a whisper.

A sigh. Exasperation, maybe? It was hard to tell with a decapitated and evil version of your voice.

_No, you dolt. How do I put this? Hmm…_

The _hmm _sounded weird like someone was talking through a loudspeaker in the center of your brain, and it echoed throughout your mind, but without the vibrations. It made Light feel dizzy, and admittedly slightly nauseous.

_I sort of _forced _my way into your brain, but even now I've only obtained about a bit. Your will is strong, and I can barely talk to you._

"It would be nice if you didn't…" Light muttered bitterly under his breath.

In the back of his mind, he began to feel something. An emotion, not foreign, but it wasn't coming from him. It was from the voice. It said that it had _obtained _a part of his brain. What if it was spreading? Slowly killing him? Consuming his life essence until there's nothing but an insane and empty husk?

_Well, you don't have to worry about _that _if you join me willingly. Keyword: __**willingly**__._

The intensity of the voice was so strong and commanding that Light began to feel faint as his stomach rolled.

"Stop that…" he whispered weakly. The voice chuckled coldly. "W-what are you?" Another loudspeaker sensation, a.k.a, a hum of thought.

_To put it simply, I'm the demon of the Death Note. I've been trapped for millennia, looking for someone who can withstand my presence as I waited patiently for my consciousness to reform fully after I killed the Shinigami who stole this notebook. But I can do nothing without a human host, not here. When you touched the Death Note, I merged with you. It's just a matter of time before I completely consume your mind. Please, join me, and we can bring about righteous judgment on the wicked._

It tempted Light, he'd admit to that, but he was as disgusted as he was afraid. If this… _thing _gained complete control over his body and brain, with a power stronger than the Death Note… Light stopped thinking, fearing he'd go insane.

The voice chuckled coldly. (Light could've sworn he should've been in the store by now. Why was time moving slowly _now _of all times?) _You're already insane, Light. Admit it, you're gone._ The boy began to sense something. Something foreign, and cold, and evil. Annoyance. Annoyance due to an uncooperative host, probably.

He was _feeling_ the demon's emotions. This both amazed and terrified Light. A deeper connection meant more information and understanding of this _being _for Light, but it came at a cost: the control of his own mind.

Suddenly, Light had another one of his crazy ideas. Insane? Yeah, but it came with the territory. Will it work? Maybe. Hopefully.

…

Probably not. But hey, it was worth a shot.

_Oh god. Light, don't… _the demon said, a warning tone working its way into its voice.

Light imagined pulling his fist back, preparing to punch. "I have a better idea! _**Shut up.**_" He imagined punching the demon square in the nose, without having to move a single part of his physical body. But he was more successful than he wanted to be.

He found himself almost _transported _to a different place. It looked plenty like where he was walking: Shibuya Way. The building placement was the same, and the structure of the place was generally the same.

But that was as far as similarities go.

The sky was pure black, and everything was covered and half-destroyed by lengths of inky black tendrils. Dark power. Evil energy radiated through the place, but it didn't weaken Light like it usually did. Instead, he felt like he could run a 50-mile marathon and flip a few cars afterward with just one hand.

But the only thing that seemed to weaken Light was the sight of his evil twin.

The demon looked mostly like him, but his eyes were colder and his hair was darker and shaggier. His nose was thin and slightly upturned. He seemed older, but it wasn't easy to tell. He wore an unbuttoned black dress shirt, tan khakis, and black sneakers. He radiated power, darkness, and seductiveness that could bend anyone to his will. He was frowning in displeasure as if he was looking at a particularly unsatisfying report card.

But that was all Light could observe before he punched the demon in the face. Light's evil twin doubled over, clutching his nose, his face scrunched up in pain. And when he glared at Light, the boy felt a searing hot pain reverberating around his skull, his stomach like a wound-up spring coil. Suddenly, the entire place _folded in on itself_ and in a split second, he was somewhere else.

The convenience store, n front of a window, where he could see a woman surrounded by men on motorcycles.

The demon chuckled once again.


End file.
